Somewhere Only We Know
by MasterpieceBlaine
Summary: Kurt returns to McKinley High, but new friends won't let themselves be forgotten. Written after I had listened to the song an embarrassing number of times. Had to be done.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee or any of it's characters, there would be 30 episodes a year so that we wouldn't get a 'tearing-my-hair-out' hiatus.

**Summary: **Kurt returns to McKinley High, but new friends won't let themselves be forgotten.

**A/N: **Had to write something after listening to "Somewhere Only We Know" 7289 times. And now that its posted I'm off to eat something and then listen to it again. P.S. I highly recommend you listen to this song if you haven't heard it yet. You can find it on YouTube by searching '_Somewhere Only We Know Glee Cast'_. In fact, if you do look it up, please push play (or replay, as the case may be) as you read this, because I was continuously listening to it as I wrote it and I think it reflects in the writing.

HOW have they hardly published any of these yet? This scene just begs to be written, at least until we can see it and weep at how beautiful it is (and it BETTER be).

Oh who cares. All I know is here's mine. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Blaine slipped into his car. It was late – nearly midnight, and he still had to get home – but it had been so important to have that talk with Kurt. They needed to understand each other about this McKinley issue.<p>

He wasn't worried about their relationship though. They were too strong to let a little thing like going to separate schools get in the way of their love.

Still…

He would miss Kurt terribly, and he wanted his boyfriend (and after a month, he still never got tired of calling Kurt that) to know he would support him no matter what. Kurt would be gone from Dalton by the end of the week.

Blaine knew Kurt preferred the simple gestures of love – holding hands, hugs, quiet kisses. But sometimes, big gestures were needed to convey just how strongly you felt.

After he turned the key in the ignition and before he drove off, he fired off a mass text to his fellow Warblers. They needed another emergency meeting.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as the bell rang, dismissing him from the terrible boredom of English. He certainly missed the challenge of his courses at Dalton. He could sleepwalk through these classes and still make valedictorian, he was sure. It was only the first day back, but he already missed many things about Dalton, especially all the time he got to spend with Blaine. He even missed The Pips.<p>

Stepping out of class, he was quickly surrounded by Mercedes, Quinn, Finn and Puck. New Directions hadn't been kidding around when they said they would protect him when he came back. He swore some of them must have skipped the end of their last classes to get there so fast (and Mercedes must have learned to teleport while he was away, because her class was two floors down and across the entire building from here). Kurt gave his friends a smile, and together they made their way out to the courtyard, along with what seemed like half the school. The sun had decided to grace Lima today, and they couldn't pass up a chance to get out on such a nice day (even if it was still a bit chilly).

Mercedes spotted Artie down by a piano, and broke away from the group to ask him what was going on. Something about a Jazz band performance for their own competitions (she texted Kurt when she found out, but didn't come back yet) – sometimes the Glee Club forgot those guys had their own performances to attend to, in addition to Glee Club duties. Kurt saw John and waved. The drummer smiled and waved back. **'Such nice guys.'**

Quinn grabbed his attention, wanting to talk about Prom, again. Kurt had been there less than a day and was already growing tired of her obsession.

From the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a navy blazer with red piping, and had to turn and look even though it was probably nothing. But then there was Blaine at the top of the stairs! He must have come to surprise him! Kurt could feel the goofy grin begin to form at the sight of his boyfriend, but just as he thought to move closer, he glanced over Blaine's shoulder, and – **'Is that Wes? Wha-?'**

Blaine smiled gently, and began to sing.

_I walked across an empty land__  
><em>_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Warblers began swarming down the stairs, as always in perfect harmony. They were all smiling at Kurt.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet__  
><em>_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Perhaps it was the good mood of the students because of the weather, or simply Warbler magic, but even here at McKinley where the words "Glee Club" were practically swear words, no one could ignore the battalion of boys in uniform who formed up on the same landing New Directions had once used to try and recruit new members. **'The Warblers are like rock stars,'** Kurt remembered – they drew notice wherever they went.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blaine had continued to make his way to Kurt, and took his hand to pull him in front of his now former Glee club.

_I came across a fallen tree__  
><em>_I felt the branches of it looking at me__  
><em>_Is this the place we used to love?__  
><em>_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?__  
><em>

Blaine's eyes were full of love and understanding, and as Kurt took in the faces of the Warblers, he saw that same understanding and friendship that had always been there for him during his time at Dalton. Kurt chuckled as Blaine spun him once in a half-dance step, and suddenly he was back in the formation with his Warbler brothers, moving as one in that terrible shuffle-hop-step he knew so well. Blaine to his left and Nick on his right, he felt safe and warm at this show of unity. His New Directions 'family' were all watching on with smiles and approval.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

As the song moved into the chorus, Wes and David broke the formation to pull Kurt into a hug. One by one each of the Warblers came up to give Kurt their individual support of his choice to come back to McKinley. He had feared they would be angry or hurt, or that he would lose touch with these great young men now that he had left Dalton. In that moment Kurt knew the Warblers would never let that happen. He was one of them, even if he was now at McKinley. Even if they competed against each other again next year, he would always be a Warbler to them. This was goodbye, but not forever. Not for their friendships. Kurt could feel tears forming in his eyes.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
><em>_This could be the end of everything__  
><em>_So why don't we go__  
><em>_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

The music swelled, and Kurt spun quickly as he heard new voices joining in. Through his teary eyes and the mass of Dalton boys, he could see the Glee Club singing too, moving freely into the ranks of Warblers; proving that they were all his true friends. Finn's grin nearly split his face in two, and Rachel blew him a kiss. Kurt's tears escaped as he gave a watery laugh.

_Some…Where…We…Know_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
><em>_This could be the end of everything__  
><em>_So why don't we go? _

_So why don't we go?_

Blaine pulled him to the center of the mashed up group, and looked into his eyes as he gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs, singing the end of the song, **'but the beginning of something amazing.'**

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
><em>_This could be the end of everything__  
><em>_So why don't we go _

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Kurt and Blaine rested their foreheads together as the courtyard exploded into applause. Warblers were soon surrounded by adoring fan girls (who apparently found a gaggle of guys in uniform irresistible) and many were laughing and joking with their rival Glee club like old friends.

But the young couple only had eyes for each other.

"I love you Kurt, and I wanted to show you – WE – wanted to show you that we still care, and are with you no matter what." Blaine said with love and conviction.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered as he pulled Blaine closer, and their lips met in a kiss that was full of meaning for them both. It was the first time they'd said it to each other, and Kurt couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment. He knew that what he and Blaine had was the real thing: L-O-V-E. And hearing the crowd applaud even louder as they kissed? It gave him hope for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there's my little shout out to possibly the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I mean, I tear up just thinking about what they'll do in this scene. Thank you Glee for giving me back the joy I had once lost for music, and for performing.

**A/N 2:** Did you catch my shout out to John Lock? He's the drummer for New Directions back-up band. I only mentioned him, but all those guys are great. They are seriously under appreciated by the general audience. Give them a big pat on the back if you see them on Twitter or something! They work very hard and deserve it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Blaine would have weekly trips to NYC so that he could sing love songs to Kurt out on the fireplace.

Kurt was prepping dinner when Rachel and Brody came in from their run to the Bodega for groceries. He glanced at them and smiled at Rachel. "Is it snowing hard _again_?" Kurt asked incredulously as he stirred the lamb stew he was making.

"Turning into a real storm out there," Brody replied, helping Rachel out of her coat after setting the grocery bags on the table.

"_Great,_" Kurt groused, moving to look out the window. " I was hoping Adam could stop by tonight. I guess that's out."

"_Oooh_, and how are things going with Adam?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Kurt shrugged and started to answer when he heard a crinkling noise and he smirked, moving back to the stove to tend to his stew.

"Umm, Kurt? Why is there a plastic cushion on my chair?" Brody asked as he got back up from the seat to stare at the odd addition.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked innocently. "Oh that. Well, Santana told me how you have continued to swan around in the buff, and it got me to wondering where else you may have sat in the apartment while naked. I didn't much care for that thought, so she volunteered to get that child's cushion – you know, for protection against accidents – for your seat."

Rachel sputtered while Brody turned red with embarrassment. Kurt continued, "I'll also have to ask you to keep your ongoing compulsion with nudity off my couch and out of the kitchen. We prep our food here – and it's not sanitary."

"Kurt! I don't have a compulsion with nudity!"

"Yes you do," Santana countered as she stepped in from the fire escape, where she had been explaining to her mother about her recent move and her plans for the future. "You should probably get some help for that."

Kurt gestured to her, as if to say _You See?_ And pulled out bowls to serve up dinner.

"Lady Hummel, serve me up some of that, will ya?" Santana asked as she shucked off her jacket.

"You got it, Satan," Kurt replied absentmindedly as he fired off a text to Adam telling him not to bother coming over for the evening.

While Brody and Rachel moved off to her bedroom, him complaining quietly about how Kurt and Santana had started ganging up on him, Kurt turned to Santana and winked. She simply smiled and sat at the new chair he had acquired for her, and they chatted about their planned trip the next day to get Santana a bedroom set of her own. It was time to get her settled properly in.


End file.
